


Бабочки

by son_karla



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: "полеты во сне и наяву", "танцы на стеклах", M/M, игра на разрыв с газетками, литературные штампы, у-мимими-ление, хрупкость
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: сезон 3 серия 2





	Бабочки

_«зажигаю фонарь_  
_лети, бабочка, плавь_  
_свое сердце»_

  


  
*  
  
Исак понимает, что они настоящие, и не кажется, когда легкая шуршащая стайка поднимается со дна живота в потолок, потому что Эскильд говорит о надежде.   
  
–  Эскильд, почему ты думаешь, что каждый парень – гей?  
–  Я так не думаю, Исак. Но у меня довольно хороший гей-радар, знаешь?  
–  И как этот гей-радар работает? Какие характеристики у парня-гея?  
–  Окей. Например, когда кто-то начинает говорить с незнакомцами о минетах.   
  
Ранним утром его настоящие бабочки открывают олимпиаду над стадионом, сбиваясь в шесть прекраснейших слов:  
  
Эвен  
говорит  
с  
незнакомцами  
о  
минетах.  
  
Трибуны ревут.   
  
*  
  
Исак входит в пустой класс, торопится, пока никого нет, разнимает слипшиеся металлические крылья ноутбука, и ищет в нем, как в море – одну каплю.   
  
– Сегодня мы поговорим с моим лучшим другом Эвеном. Как Дела? Расскажи о своем фильме.

– Он о капитане Америке и Владимире Путине. Которые влюбились. Но они не могут быть вместе, потому что Сара Пэйлин их заколдовала. И когда они целуются – где-то котенок умирает от спида.    
  
Исак понимает, что они любопытные, когда одна за одной его бабочки подбираются ближе к экрану и слушают, затаив дыхание, все эти чудаческие глупости, которые он говорит. Они складывают свои крылышки-постеры, сжимая крошечные лопатки, заставляя врагов целоваться, до тех пор, пока не воскреснут все умершие котята.   
  
А вечером они плачут все вместе, даже Исак, потому что любимый фильм Эвена о любви, которая умирает.   
  
*  
  
Исак понимает, что они живые, когда Эвен просто проходит мимо.   
  
Просто. Проходит. Мимо.   
  
Дивный.  
Идол.  
Светлый.  
Тотем.  
Сияющий.   
Бог.  
Верховный.  
Жрец.  
Избранный.  
Агнец.  
  
Они все бросаются на него, покидая тело Исака, будто мечты. Порхают возле и усаживаются на плечи, волосы, в сгибы локтей, каждый ноготь. Птицы на памятник.  
  
–  Привет! Ты получил мои сообщения?  
  
Чё?  
  
*  
  
Исак понимает, что их нельзя заставлять – они не послушаются. И пока другие учат медведей крутить педали, он учится говорить, даже если тонкие ломкие крылья забили глотку, пропуская только короткие выдохи, которые едва складываются в слова. Потому что. Идол. Тотем. Бог. Жрец. Агнец. Обнимает пальцами поручень в шаге одном… и улыбается.   
_Так._  
Улыбается.  
  
Они неизбежны.  
Их нельзя не взрастить.   
Не размножить.  
Не почувствовать.  
  
Крошечные крылья, сложенные вдвое стикеры, заполняют вагон, мешают дышать.  
  
Исак нажимает стоп-кран.  
  
–  Тебе восемнадцать, верно? Не мог бы ты купить немного пива?  
  
*  
  
Они входят в дом вместе с ними – бабочки подгоняют в спины. Окрыляют.  
  
Садятся на каждый его рисунок, меняют крылья – на черно-белые. Копируют. И. Восхищаются.   
Хохочут, хохочут.  
  
–  Ты их нарисовал?  
–  Да.  
–  Они хороши.  
–  Спасибо.  
–  Очень смешно.  
–  Ты думаешь?  
  
*  
  
Они моргают друг на друга на подоконнике. Сжимают крылья от робости, превращаясь в тихие настороженные треугольники. Они никогда не слышали группы Nas.   
Нет, они точно не слышали.   
Не слышали.  
Они и сейчас ничего не слышат.  
  
*  
  
Крылья их поднимают пыль в комнате, наполняя тревожным радостным счастьем и первыми улетают в кухню, как голодные крошечные собаки. Там они выбирают специи, касаясь каждой названной баночки, они на все соглашаются, даже на розмарин.   
  
На все.  
  
Кроме корицы.   
  
– Хер с ней!  
  
Расписной рой чихает и чахнет от одного этого слова.   
Ко.   
Ри.   
Ца.   
  
–  На вкус будет, как яйца.   
  
Трибуны ревут.  
  
–  Но теперь мы не можем повернуть назад.  
–  Нет, теперь мы не можем.  
  
Свет режет воздух, и глупые бабочки, которые тоже не могут повернуть назад, подпрыгивают на его лучах, как редкие бусины на тонких нитях.   
  
И все вдруг бросаются по углам, когда раздается звонок в дверь.  
  
–  Я пригласил нескольких друзей.   
  
Он пригласил друзей, но как спрятать их всех?  
  
*  
  
–  А вот это Соня – моя девушка.  
  
Говорит Эвен.   
  
И целует свою девушку.   
  
Соню.  
  
Его богиню и жрицу.  
  
Исак понимает, что его бабочки хрупкие. Когда кончается волшебство. Они теряют клочки своих крыльев. Горькие обрывки обычных бумажек, как лепестки омелы, сыплются к ногам людей, и те, перебирая ступнями, топчут и топчут их.   
Ненарочно. 


End file.
